The Snake's Trap
by Elemental Demon
Summary: Anko gets bored during the second part of the chuunin exams and decides to have fun with a certain blond fox. one-shot, naruanko, lemon


**Summary: Anko gets bored during the second part of the chuunin exams and decides to have fun with a certain blond fox.**

**The following story contains sex, graphic language, **

"Hello" person talking

"_Hello" person thinking_

_Flashback_

**The Snake's Trap**

**Xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx outside the forest of death xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Along the fence guarding people from the horrors of the forest on the top of small building a woman was eating her lunch. The woman had light brown pupilless eyes; she had short violet her hair was put in a spiked pony tail. She was wearing a brown overcoat, transparent chain mail shirt going towards her thighs, a dark orange skirt, and a forehead protector with the village symbol.

"Aw man it's so boring there's nothing to do" she yelled finishing her lunch. "All the genin are gone and I can't leave to do something fun" she sighed she laid on the roof of the building looking at the sky. She closed her eyes and a vision of a blond boy appeared in her mind.

"_I wonder what the fox boy was doing"_ she thought as she recalled her incident with the boy.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx flashback xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_A crowd of genin flocked around the forest looking and the trees that are as tall as small skyscrapers. Anko had finished introducing the forest of death and a blond, blue eyed boy spoke out saying he wasn't afraid. Anko retaliated by pulling out a kunai from her sleeve and threw at the boy scratching the side of his face._

"_spirited kids like you are quickly killed- hehehe" she chucked appearing behind him, her hands on his shoulder and one on his left cheek "spraying that red blood I love" she said licking the side of his face licking up the blood from the scratch on his face._

_Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xx end of flashback xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx x_

Anko sat up and started her run into the forest "I think I'm going to play with the fox boy for a while" she said with a smile meaning dark thoughts and devious plan.

Xxx xxxx xxx xxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxxx inside the forest of death xxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xx

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch not knowing the future peril he'll go through. "Fuck why do I have to find food its not like the teme can't do it" he complained trying to find animals to kill for food.

In a sudden flash of events Naruto found that he bound to a tree three ninja wires across his upper body his body barley off the ground. "Well it looks like a caught a fox" Anko said as she fell to the tree branch walking towards Naruto.

"You what are you doing here" Naruto said surprised by the proctors appearance "your not supposed to be here" he said boldly not knowing what she wants.

"I'm the proctor I'm allowed to be her and I'm here to play with my captive" she said finally in front of him. Anko brought her hand to the scar she made earlier today. "Aw your scar healed oh well" she said bring back a kunai to his face and reopened the wound.

"What are you doing" Naruto asked wincing as the metal cut his face. Anko didn't reply at first she just licked the blood of his cheek.

"Your blood is so delicious, I wonder if any other liquid in your body is as delicious" she said finishing licking up his blood. She moved to his lips and forced him into a kiss. She bit the bottom of his making it bleed. She continued to kiss him as blood flowed into mouth. She soon parted lips swallowing the blood in her mouth.

"Please stop" Naruto said gasping for air, blood on his cheek and flowing down his face. Anko only smiled licking her lips at the boy.

"You look so innocent; I think I'm going to enjoy taking it form you" Anko said, before Naruto even knew, Anko took off his pants and boxers revealing his tool. She got on her knees and took Naruto in her right hand.

"Please don't-"before Naruto could utter one more word Anko brought a kunai to Naruto's sack rubbing the metal against it.

"If you don't shut up kid I'll cut you somewhere you wished I hadn't" she said looking up to see Naruto nod his head. "Good" she said taking her right hand and started to whack off Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but moan. Anko smiled and sped up her hand.

"I'm going to cum" Naruto yelled as white fluid spewed out hitting Anko's cloths.

"Oh what a naughty fox" she smirked she began to undress her self until she was completely nude. Naruto stared at her naked form she had c-cup breasts, slim figure, and a perfect ass. "Now let's start to have fun" she said griping his dick but instead of whacking him off she put his tool in her mouth.

"Awww" Naruto moaned as his member was pulled in Anko's mouth. Anko started by licking his shaft up and down. Anko had then started to suck the tip of his dick and swirling her tongue around the head.

"You have a decent one kid" she said taking him out and rubbing him off while she sucks his sack. She then resumed sucking his cock off taking his entire length of his member. She started to bob her head up and down his cock. While in her mouth she was using her tongue to lick his cock. Naruto was moaning and moving around like crazy if not for the bonds that held him. Anko started to moan vibrating Naruto's hard cock.

"Fuck, I'm goanna cum again" he moaned as he released semen in Anko's mouth. Anko was swallowing his sperm as he released. Anko then took him out of mouth and Naruto went limp.

"Now its time for the real fun" she said she pulled out a kunai and cut the wires holding Naruto. She then got on all fours and wagged her ass in front of Naruto "you know you want this" she said seductively. Naruto walked over to her with his dick hard again and positioned himself at her cunt.

"Your right I do want this" he said as he plunged himself in Anko. They both shared a long moan. Naruto started to trust in and out of Anko. Naruto sped up his pace and pushed harder in Anko. Anko had no complaints and could only moan at the new sensation she felt.

"God kid your really good at this" Anko said she started to met his pace. The both of them started to move at faster pace till they were moving as fast as the both of them could go. _"Shit I'm_ _going to cum"_ Anko thought she soon released her juices on Naruto's cock. Naruto moved in a few more trusts till he released as well. Naruto pulled out of Anko as she collapsed on the tree branch.

"We're not done yet" Naruto said as he formed a hand sigh "shadow clone jutsu" he said Anko's eyes went wide. She soon got up to be faced with 10 naked Narutos. They all reached out for Anko, she soon found herself being pounded in the ass by one Naruto, another was under her fucking her pussy, and another was placing his cock in her mouth. The rest of the clones stood there waiting for their turn. The original Naruto sat against the tree and watched the clones do his work for him.

The sight of Anko in this positioned was exciting. Every time a clone came he was replaced by a new one while the other rested. The positions she was put in was random sometimes she was in doggy style, missionary, in a clone's lap, 69 position, standing up, and many more. The clones used her in many ways blow jobs, anal, tit fucks, regular sex, and hand jobs.

Anko was in heaven at first she was terrified of being gangbanged but after awhile she was enjoying it. Everything they did to her made her excited and wanting more.

After 2 hours of fucking all the clones had disappeared leaving Anko on the branch nude and her holes seeping cum. The original Naruto got up and got dressed as Anko was regaining her composure and got dressed as well.

"Hey kid what's your name" Anko asked. Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face.

"My name is Naruto and your name" he said curious of who his lover is.

"Anko, well Naruto maybe we can do this some other time" she said smiling at Naruto as she left.

"I loved too" Naruto said casually as he started his way back to his team. _"shit I forget to get food, oh well fuck it, I did something a lot better let them get pissed" _Naruto thought as he continued his walk back.

Xxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxx

**Hoped you liked the story. You know what to do.**

**Elemental Demon**


End file.
